Tro Kekra Tukmor
by One Fujoshi Otaku Among Many
Summary: For HumanGuineapig's Coricopat Contest. Coricopat is sitting by himself when he receives a surprising visitor who wants to know a bit more about the Psychic cat. But his visitor isn't the only one whose going to be surprised. Complete for now. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**For HumanGuineapig's Coricopat Contest. **

The Yard was silent. Nothing moved, nothing spoke. Except for one creature...a cat. A tom, to be exact. He was white with black and auburn markings, ones that almost looked like scratch marks. The tom walked silently along the moonlit path in the Yard, wondering what the others in his tribe would think if they saw him right now. Coricopat was almost always next to his twin, and the rare times he wasn't he was usually within sight of her. What they didn't know was that this wasn't by choice. She kept him close, and if he left her sight she tended to start panicking worse then Demeter. Not much scared his twin, but the thought of loosing her brother terrified her. So, he put up with it during the day and took walks by himself as she slept. Of course, he always mentally monitored her, so that he could get home before she woke up and started to panic.

Soon, he was climbing up the pile that led to his favorite spot. There, not only could he see thousands of stars, but he could also see miles of the surrounding forest. It was the only place where he felt he could truly let down all of his barriers and become himself. He settled on top of the pile, sitting on an old couch and looked up at the sky. He had only ben sitting there a few moments when a shooting star flew across the sky. He sat up, inhaling quickly as his eyes widened.

"Make a wish." Cori jumped, turning quickly to look and see who had followed him up the pile. His eyes grew even wider to see the Rum Tum Tugger. The maned tom was not only without is trademark belt, but also without a smirk. Instead, his arms were crossed over his chest and he was smiling...almost _gently_ at Cori. He uncrossed his arms and walked over, sitting on the couch also. Cori blinked at him, a bit unsettled. He had always felt something a bit off about Tugger's actions, and a few run ins had convinced him that Tugger wasn't all he appeared to be. However, he still wasn't quite sure who the real Tugger was, and he could never get him alone long enough to find out. After a few moments, he turned his gaze back to the sky.

"Why do you always come here?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always leave your sister and come here? I thought you two were as inseparable as glue."

"Tantomile...clings. There was an incident when we were younger and I almost died. Since then, she has kept me as close as she could all the time. Paranoid twin sister syndrome, I call it. Our cousins agree." Cori smiled slightly and Tugger turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, now you have to tell me more. What kind of incident? You have cousins? Why aren't they with the tribe?" Tugger was about to say more, but Cori started laughing.

"Hold on! Give me a chance to answer! Mistoffelees is one of our cousins, believe it or not, and we have two others, Tara and Dante, who lead another tribe. Tantomile brought us here after the incident." Cori paused for a second, a shadow passing over his face as he remembered. He looked down at his paws, ears flattening to his head. He seemed to pull in on himself a bit. "The incident was...I was...captured and r...r-raped by Macavity's father." He heard Tugger gasp, though he still hadn't looked up.

"_What?_"

"Yeah. See, it isn't Macavity whose evil. It's his father. Macavity wouldn't be able to pull even half of the crimes he's been accused of." A small smile flickered over his face. "He ran away from his father when he was young, and ended up with Tara and Dante's tribe. He explained who his parents were, and how he didn't want to live there and grow up to be like them. He was accepted, though some psychics monitored him to make sure he showed no signs of evil. Aside from a few attempts by his father to get him back, nothing really happened as we grew up.

"Then I became Macavity's lover." There was a hastily stifled choking sound from Tugger, but Cori ignored it. Now that he had started telling his story, he needed to finish.

"Macavity's father found out, and he was furious. Until he realized that he could use me to get to his son. So he planned, and waited. Then, when he got an opportunity, he kidnapped me. I-I won't go into detail, but I will say that he was brutal, and I almost died from the injuries I received. The rescue party finally arrived, and Makerik gave Macavity the ultimatum; join Makerik and he would heal me. Refuse, and I would die. I fainted at about that point, so I don't know how they got me out, and kept Macavity free." Cori closed his eyes.

"Macavity can easily be told apart from his father, but their appearances were close enough that I wasn't completely comfortable with him anymore. Eventually, Tara, Dante, Tanto and Misto all agreed that it would be better if Tanto and I came here. And for awhile, it seemed like I would be able to recover mentally and everything would end up fine, even though me and Macavity had both moved on."

"Then Demeter and Bombalurina came, saying all of those things about Macavity. I immediately went and told Munkustrap that they were wrong, but he wouldn't believe me. I wrote to Tara to ask her what to do, but she hasn't replied yet. I'm starting to worry that Makerik has done something to them."

They both sat in silence for a few moments, then Tugger looked at Cori.

"You said that both you and Macavity have moved on. Does that mean you're available?" Cori blinked.

"Umm...yes. But I can't see any tom wanting a broken, dirty, paranoid tom like me. And I'm plain looking, so I don't even have that as an excuse." Tugger snorted and Cori looked at him curiously.

"If you actually think that, then you haven't looked in a mirror lately, or talked to any of this tribe."

"What do you mean?"

"You're sweet, nice, amusing, a good friend and just all around amazing. You are the farthest thing from plain; I know of at least three queens, and four toms, who would be ecstatic if you agreed to be their mate."

Cori snorted. "You're making that up."

"No I'm not. If you hadn't told me, I would never have believed that you had been raped and tortured. You are amazing." Tugger hesitated, then gently grabbed Cori's chin and turned the stripped tom to look at him. "And that's what made me fall in love with you." He gently pressed his lips to Cori's.

Coricopat's eyes widened. He was frozen with shock for a moment, then he quickly and tentatively looked in Tugger's mind. The maned tom let him look, and see that he was telling the complete truth. He was rewarded when Cori began to tentatively kiss him back.

_'I never would have thought you returned my feelings...' _Cori whispered softly in Tugger's mind. Tugger's only response was to pull him closer and kiss him harder.

_'Tir miret **novyeh** sahmel kyahmeiral murteih to **eeveyah**, Tro kekra tukmor*_._' _Cori's heart skipped a beat and a shaking paw rose to cradle Tugger's cheek.

_I will **never** let anyone hurt you **ever**, my soulmate._

_*_I made up these words. They aren't real.

**There will be more eventually, once I figure out what I want to do with this. I have vague plans, let me just get a bit more substance to them. For now, enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**By popular demand, the next chapter.**

It had been several days since Tugger had managed to talk to Coricopat alone, and he was eager to find another opportunity. He marveled at how the striped tom managed his overprotective and slightly panicky twin, and wondered how he kept from going crazy. Tugger spent as much time as he could with Cori (and by extension, Tantomile), much to the annoyance of some, and the confusion of almost everyone. Mistoffelees seemed to understand, as well as Cassandra. Everyone else just looked at the three Jellicles with confusion.

Tugger finally got his chance to talk to Cori alone one night, when they were sitting on top of the same pile as before, watching the stars. Tugger was sitting on the old couch, his arms wrapped around the waist of the mystic in his lap.

"Hey love?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything alright? You've been very quiet, even more so then usual."

"I'm fine Tugger. It's just..."

"Yeah?"

"I still haven't gotten a reply from Tara and Dante. I sent them that letter _months_ ago. It shouldn't have taken them this long. Somethings wrong, and I'm not sure what." Cori sat up some, twisting and looking at Tugger. The fear and dread in his eyes instantly made Tugger pull his love closer, and Cori buried his face in the junction between Tugger's neck and shoulder. "I'm scared, Tugger. What if Makerik killed them, and the rest of the Tribe? I don't know what to do, I don't even know what happened!"

"Shhhh, love. I'll talk to Misto tomorrow. He can go to your other cousins and find out why they haven't responded. All right?" Cori nodded into Tugger's shoulder, nuzzling the maned tom's neck. Tugger smiled, pressing a kiss to Cori's temple. He smiled again as he noticed Cori was falling asleep. Carefully, Tugger picked him up and started carrying him back to the den Cori shared with Tantomile.

* * *

Four days after Tugger had asked Misto to go check on Tara and Dante, the entire tribe was in the main clearing. Most of them were relaxing and talking. Tugger was absently chatting with Bombalurina while watching Cori (who was, as usual, being closely followed by Tantomile) out of the corner of his eye. He was the first to notice when both mystics sat up, frowning slightly. A few seconds later, there was a small flash of sparks and Mistoffelees appeared. He had two kittens clinging to his legs and was trying to support another Jellicle who was bleeding badly. His wide eyes looked around, finally spotting Jellylorum and Jennyanydots.

"He needs help! Now!" The two healers didn't waist any time getting the injured Jellicle and dragging them off to deal with their wounds. Tugger was the first to move, going over and wrapping his arms around Cori, who was trembling. A few of the Jellicles were now gaping at the two toms in shock, as neither Tugger nor Cori had said anything to anyone. Not even Tantomile knew.

After a few seconds of delay, a barrage of questions flew at Misto, who put one hand up and gestured to the terrified kittens with his other. Cori took a deep breath and moved away from Tugger, who followed him ready to do anything he needed to to make his love feel better. Cori crouched down and held open his arms. One of the kittens mewled and launched itself at Cori, clinging to the striped mystic. Misto then gently embraced the other kitten and both toms began gently murmuring to them, trying to help them calm down.

"Cori?" Tantomile stared at her brother with wide eyes, but he ignored her, confusing the already lost Jellicles further. Cori pulled back enough to look down at the kitten.

"Mianna? Would you tell me what happened?" The kitten whimpered and shook her head. Cori looked over at the other kitten. "Caylar, what about you?" The small tom-kit looked up with wide eyes.

"It was him. Th-the Nap-poleon of Crime. M-m-ma . . ." He shook harder, trying to get the name out. Munkustrap took a step forward, frowning.

"Macavity?" He asked gently, then blinked when the kitten shook his head.

"Makerik." Caylar whispered. "It was Macavity who saved me and Mia. Course, he ended up like that . . . will your healer be able to help him?"

Cori nodded. "Jenny and Jelly are very good healers. They'll be able to help 'Avity. Can you tell me exactly what happened, or would you rather I Imaged it?"

"Don't make me tell." The terrified kitten whispered. Coricopat nodded, then placed his fingertips on the tom-kits temples and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't really know where I'm going with this. . . If you have a sugestion, leave a review and I'll consider it.**

_They're dancing. Again. Isn't it amazing? Wish I could dance like that. . . Hey! Mia! _

_Heh. You look funny with you're fur sticking up like that. Gyah! Alright, alright, I'msorrydon'tzapme! _

_Phew. Ya know, you can really be evil sometimes. Joking, joking! Yeesh. _

_. . . Mia? D'ya think we could get as good as Tara and Dante? Well, duh we'd need to practice! But I meant the timing. We'd really need to work on our twin link, but maybe we could get that. . . Macavity! _

_Hi, 'Avity! No, Cori and Tanto are alright. At least, Tants hasn't shown up in a blind panic, so Cori's okay, and Tara hasn't been staring at nothing like she's gone overboard on catnip, so I don't think there's anything wrong. Yeah, if Tara tells me anything about him, I'll let you know. Don't worry. . . _

_Hey, something isn't right. There's a weird smell. Kinda like. . . ewwwww! What is tha. . . Macavity? What's wrong._

_Ma-Makerik? Oh no. TAR-hmph! _

**_'Avity? Why'd you stop me? . . . Oh. Yeah, telepathy is better. I see your point. Yeah, we'll be quiet. Hope that the others are okay. . ._**

* * *

**_'Avity? We've been hiding here for a long time! Shouldn't we go find out if the others are okay, or get a message to Cori, or something? I'm pretty sure we can go out now and get somewhere we can get help. I haven't felt anything for weeks. _**

**_Of course I'd listen to you and stay behind you! I'm not an idiot! There isn't much a kitten can do against Makerik. At least, not yet. Still need a bit more training before I can be of any help. So, lead the way, father mine._**

**_Yi! Alright, alright! I won't call you dad! Yeesh, why don't you or Cori want us to. . . Yes I know very well that it is strange, creepy and weird for two toms to have turned a top hat into two kittens, but that doesn't. . . Oooooh. I see. Us calling you dad and etc makes you think of it, which makes you wonder how it happened, which ends up giving you a headache. And it's the same for Cori? Got it. That. . . makes a lot of sense. Okay then! Onward!_**

**_. . . I heard something over there. _**

**_'Avity! Don't go closer! I need you to help me keep Mia safe! Any more disasters and she'll go catatonic and I'll start freaking out myself! Macavity, please-_**

_NOOO!_

* * *

_Help. Please. Help. _whimper. _Help us. . . MISTO! _


End file.
